La boda
by karin vongola
Summary: Estaba vestida de blanco, frente al párroco, ¿Su deseo estaba haciéndose realidad?


No mes mio... es de kishi

Espero disfrutes leyendo esto, tanto como yo me diverti al escribirlo.

Advertencia: Universo alterno

**La boda**

En cuanto el sacerdote abrió la boca, dejo de escuchar. Estaba aterrada. ¡No quería casarse! Al menos no con él. Prefería mil veces estar soltera. Un casamiento a la fuerza era lo último que hubiese imaginado que saldría de la retorcida mente de su padre, pero, según él, aquel hecho había sido concertado incluso antes de su nacimiento. En caso tal, ¿ por qué no se lo habían dicho antes? Había salido con el cuento hacía apenas unas horas. Algo le decía que su padre se había empecinado de repente en casarla por simple interés económico y comercial . Era tan sumisa que no había tenido el valor de decir no, y aunque lo hubiese tenido, pues… simplemente a Hiashi Hyugga le hubiese valido nada su palabra.

Cada vez que Naruto la visitaba, su padre lo miraba con fiereza, ¡Pero si solo se tenían un cariño fraternal! Creyó estar enamorada de él en algún momento, pero eso se había ido al caño en cuanto conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, el eterno amigo de Naruto, ese del que tanto le había hablado desde que se conocían.

Era huraño, con un carácter infernal, egoísta y malditamente egocéntrico, orgulloso, petulante. Había que añadir arrogante, antipático y grosero. Pero ¡demonios! Se había enamorado de ese idiota. Estaba prendada, anonadada y totalmente atontada por su simple presencia. Y bien sabia que él sentía lo mismo. Naruto siempre se lo decía, cuando él no estaba presente. Le había contado que -aunque no lo admitía con claridad- su forma de emitir comentarios acerca de ella era muy diferente del resto. La amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke era tal vez más franca que entre el Uchiha y cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

Kiba era su amigo. Desde pequeños siempre estaban juntos, pero, no lo amaba, a diferencia de él, que decía amarla de verdad. Casarse con él era un error. ¿No podía mejor casarse con Naruto? ¡Ni hablar! El rubio le había reiterado su negativa de enlace matrimonial alguno, era demasiado liberal para atarse tan joven. ¡Y joder! Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado. ¡El muy desgraciado iba a arruinar su vida por no llegar a tiempo! No quería enlazarse a Kiba, ni a Naruto, ni a cualquier millonario que copase la lista de posibles pretendientes de su padre. Si tenía que hacerlo, Sasuke era el único que podía ocupar ese lugar.

Sin embargo, no tenía el valor suficiente para detener aquel teatro. Miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo hacia Naruto quien le respondía con un gesto negativo mientras miraba su celular con cautela. ¡Sasuke Uhciha! Maldito fuera el día en que lo conociese. Si no le tuviera tan presente, probablemente hubiese aceptado casarse con Kiba sin mayores protestas. Al fin y al cabo el cariño podía llegar a convertirse en amor ¿Cierto? Pero, el Uchiha estaba tan clavado en su pecho que la simple idea de estar con otro que no fuese él, podía acabar con ella. Su pelinegro tenía que llegar, ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Sasuke vio su reloj, tamborileando el suelo con su zapato. La impaciencia alcanzaba límites insospechados. Aquellos jodidos inversionistas se tomaban su tiempo como si tal cosa. Primero se atrevían a llegar 2 horas tarde y acto seguido actuaban con toda la parsimonia que ni siquiera una tortuga cruzada con caracol podría igualar. Lo peor es que se había reunido con ellos toda la jodida semana. Habían llegado a la hora en cada oportunidad, excepto ahora, que era cuando más lo necesitaba. ¡Joder!

Sinceramente… ¿es que tenían problemas de entendimiento? ¡Solo eran 100 jodidas páginas! ¿Qué tanto les demoraba hacer algo así? A él le habían tomado 30 minutos leer todo, hacer correcciones de último minuto, imprimir y llegar con tiempo de sobra, ¡hasta había podido tomarse un café!

Pero no, los muy desgraciados tenían que arruinar su perfecto plan de aquella manera. Si hubiese podido, habría estrujado sus malditos cuellos hasta dejarlos sin aire, y estaba seguro de no sentir remordimientos por tal acto. Le remordía la conciencia y su pecho bullía de la expectación ante lo que estaría sucediendo a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí. Hinata Hyugga, _su_ Hinata estaba a punto de casarse con el jodido amante de los cánidos (cuyo nombre no sabía, ni querría saber en un futuro), un sujeto insoportable con solo conocerlo a la primera. Estaba casi seguro de cometer un homicidio si es que ese llegaba a desposarla, y aunque existía el divorcio, no podía soportar que su chica llevase el apellido de otro que no fuese el.

La jodida unión salió de la manga. Y habría pasado por alto si Naruto no le hubiese enviado un mensaje de texto que decía _Sasuke, no sé si lo sabes pero… Hinata se casa hoy, con tu buen amigo Kiba. _Si, así se llamaba el malnacido, Por supuesto olvidó el nombre en cuanto terminó de leer el texto. Una llama de ira se encendió en su interior a partir de ese instante y encima Naruto se atrevía a ser sarcástico. Usuratonkashi.

Sus acompañantes hablaban como si no hubiese un mañana, hacían comentarios del contrato, asentían cada dos por tres, formulaban preguntas estúpidas que respondía de manera escueta y concisa. ¡No quería perder tiempo carajo! Apretó los labios para retener la sarta de insultos que se acumulaban en la punta de su lengua, y es que si desahogaba sus demonios internos, su padre le desheredaría mínimo, por insultar a sus posibles inversionistas.

Cuando por fin se decidieron a firmar, alegando que todo estaba en perfecto orden, cosa que sabía desde el principio, recibió el dichoso papel. No reprimió un bufido de satisfacción y obsequiándoles la más adusta mirada de su arsenal, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su auto, subiéndose y arrancando en el acto.

Ir a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora en una autopista en que la velocidad máxima permitida era cien, no podía ser menos que ilegal. Y si alguien lo dudaba, podía simplemente ver la caravana de patrullas que perseguía al chiflado que manejaba desaforado a lo largo de la vía. Y Sasuke Uchiha no se paraba en artículos a la hora de pasar de largo un semáforo, un pare o reduzca la velocidad. Esquivaba los autos a su paso con un profesionalismo tal que parecía salido de la famosa película de rápido y furioso. Al menos eso pensaba Deidara, el primer oficial que tuvo la ocasión de notar al demente que en lugar de reducir la velocidad, iba cada vez más rápido a pesar de notar la presencia de la comitiva. Las patrullas no eran lo suficientemente rápidas para mantenerle el paso. ¡Era un jodido auto importado! Puto mequetrefe, cuando lo agarrase iba a meterlo tras las rejas y haría todo lo posible porque no saliese por un buen tiempo.

Hinata echó un vistazo atrás, con disimulo. Naruto miraba su blackberry con impaciencia. Miro al frente de nueva cuenta. Había tenido suerte de que le tocase un sacerdote parlanchín. Aunque comenzaba a aburrirle tanta cháchara, estaba realmente agradecida. Gracias a él estaban haciendo tiempo, aunque, este se agotaba desafortunadamente rápido.

-Señorita Hyugga

¡Oh no! Estaba a punto de morir de los nervios. Se halaría los cabellos de la pura exasperación si no hubiese estado en aquella situación, sin embargo mantuvo el recato. Kiba se veía impaciente. No deseaba herirlo, no obstante, una interrupción oportuna era justa y necesaria. Después de todo alguien tenía que resultar afectado en aquel asunto. La vida no era precisamente color de rosa. ¡Pero Sasuke no llegaba! Incluso a Naruto se le notaba la desesperación en su siempre risueña expresión. Era un amigo incomparable. Estaría carcomiéndose de la angustia justo como ella.

-¿Acepta usted _blablabla_?

Estaba a punto de darle un ataque. Ante el ineludible hecho que estaba a punto de ocurrir se giro una vez más, haciendo caso omiso a la importancia del momento y le envió una expresión cargada de suplica a Naruto. Este se levanto disimuladamente y se situó junto a su padre dirigiéndole un asentimiento. Entraría en marcha un plan de último minuto que había ideado el rubio, tal vez un poco infantil, pero les daría un poco más de tiempo. Sasuke no podría tardar más, confiaba en que así fuera.

Todo debía parecer casual. La mano de Hinata ligeramente apoyada en su frente era la señal. Ella procedería. Comenzó a caer y se acerco a ella velozmente, atrapándola entre sus brazos, justo antes de que se diese de bruces contra el duro y frío suelo de mármol.

Kiba miro todo y se acerco rápidamente, pero los reflejos de Naruto habían sido más rápidos.

-Se desmayó- Explicó el rubio con una sonrisa tonta. La cargo y la recostó en la banca más cercana. Sakura e Ino, dos de sus mejores amigas, comenzaron a proveerle aire con un abanico improvisado.

-Serán los nervios- Dijo Sakura, intentando apaciguar la colérica mirada de Hiashi Hyugga

No había lugar a dudas. La chica tendía a desmayarse y tartamudear a menudo. A nadie le extrañaría verla sucumbir de aquella manera. El rubio comenzó a alejarse hasta la entrada. Se mantuvo en una posición estratégica desde la que podía ver perfectamente a su amiga y a quienes la rodeaban. Hiashi se aproximaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos. No quería estar en los zapatos de la chica en aquel momento.

Marco el número del Uchiha, ¡estaba tardando demasiado! Según lo acordado, llegaría con el tiempo suficiente para escuchar parte de la boda e interrumpir en el momento justo.

-¡Sasuke teme!- Grito enojado al escuchar que contestaban del otro lado- ¿Por qué mierda no…

-¿Ya?- Interrumpió el Uchiha. Esperaba que el rubio entendiese el monosílabo, dado el tono desesperado de su voz

-Aun no, pero, sino llegas pronto, puedes estar seguro de… ¿Qué es ese ruido?- Pregunto el rubio curioso

-No es nada- Respondió, ignorando el odioso sonido de las sirenas policiacas

-Claro- Expreso irónico-. Pues como te decía, sino te apresuras, no solo estará casada sino también malograda, justo ahora Hiashi-san esta zarandeándola, no me extrañaría que empezase a darle cachetadas de un momento a otro, por el humor que se carga encima

-Mierda

-Deja de maldecir y acelera-Dijo el rubio, para luego colgar con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke estaba jodidamente enamorado. De no ser así, no hubiese sonado tan… angustiado. Entonces el señor Uchiha tenía corazón. ¡Y Hinata se había apoderado de él! Si fuese otra ocasión pudiera haber bromeado por aquel acto tan romántico, Uchiha Sasuke estaba totalmente prendado de Hyugga Hinata.

Se acerco nuevamente a la muchedumbre que rodeaba a la chica. Se abrió paso a trompicones hasta llegar frente a ella, entonces se agacho y arrugo la nariz al sentir un fuerte aroma a alcohol. El patriarca Hyugga parecía desesperado por despertarla a como dé lugar. El rostro de Hinata mostraba un leve fruncimiento de ceño y luego, volvía a su pose serena. La chica era una excelente actriz, pero, de seguir así la creerían muerta o como mínimo, incapacitada de sentido olfativo.

-Ya viene- dijo Naruto en su oído. La chica apretó los ojos rápidamente para indicarle que le había escuchado. –Creo que tu padre podría sufrir una embolia en cualquier momento. Te aconsejaría despertar en los próximos minutos si no quieres causar una tragedia

Hinata abrió los ojos, poco a poco, ejecutando su papel con maestría, intento tomar un aspecto somnoliento y desorientado. Ella conocía los síntomas del desmayo con probada experiencia. Bajo la cabeza al ver la iracunda expresión de su padre. Esta se suavizo de inmediato al ver que despertaba, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto con inocencia. Mientras más tardase sería mejor. Su padre no dejaba de enviarle aquella expresión venenosa, pero no le importo. Ya nada le importaba, con el hecho de saber que Sasuke iba en camino le había hecho olvidarse de todo lo demás. ¡Sabia que la salvaría de su cruel destino! Suspiro profundamente. Solo soñaba con lanzarse en sus brazos y darle un gran beso una vez que lo tuviese en frente.

-Jodida niñata, levántate de inmediato- Exigió su padre

¡Oh si se levantaría! Kiba estaba en su sitio frente al altar. El sacerdote le miraba con severidad, claramente molesto por aquella insólita situación. ¡Una novia que se desmaya en el momento menos oportuno! Con la ayuda del rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse al altar con paso lento. Se sentía en las nubes. ¡Sasuke venia en camino!

-Señorita Hinata- Dijo el sacerdote con una venita palpitando en su sien- ¿Acepta usted por esposo a Kiba Inuzuka, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Dijo sin preámbulos. ¿Qué no era más larga la frase?

Lo había olvidado. ¡Rayos! En serio había olvidado totalmente que había llegado su más temido momento. Su mente se lleno de Sasuke en cuanto escucho su nombre.

Se quedo callada. Su padre la estaría viendo con una mirada filosa. Abrió la boca para emitir palabra pero estas no salían. Su corazón palpitaba frenético y una sensación friolenta recorría su espalda.

-Yo…. Yo- Titubeo, mirando la puerta con cautela, esperanzada por la tan esperada llegada del Uchiha- yo…

-¡Responde de una puta vez!- Exclamo furioso su padre

-Señor Hyugga- advirtió el sacerdote- le recuerdo que nos encontramos en un lugar sagrado

-Y una mier….- Se obligó a callarse. Prefirió mantener la calma y respirar profundo antes de cometer un error tan grande que mancharía el intachable nombre de los Hyugga.

-Yo… yo…- Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por la comisura de sus ojos. ¡No quería! ¡No! Pero no se atrevía a gritarlo. O mejor dicho, no podía. Un nudo se formo en su garganta impidiéndole emitir sonido. ¡Le habían ganado los nervios!

De repente comenzaron a escucharse sirenas en la lejanía. ¿Habría alguna urgencia? El recinto quedo en silencio sepulcral ante el inverosímil sonido. Aquel ruido iba intensificándose a cada segundo que pasaba e instantes después, se escuchaba tan nítido que Hinata casi podía asegurar la fuente del barullo infernal era la iglesia.

Naruto sonrió al comprender de qué se trataba. ¡Y ahora Sasuke era un prófugo de la justicia! Demonios. ¡Era de locos! Como para corroborar sus sospechas, la puerta de la iglesia se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un ofuscado Uchiha, sudado, mas pálido de los habitual, con mirada de mala leche y corriendo tan rápido que podría ganar oro en la competencia de los 100 metros planos de las próximas olimpiadas.

- ¡Me opongo!- Grito colérico mientras llegaba al altar.

Naruto se carcajeo. No pudo evitarlo. ¡Y qué entrada!

-Aun no llegamos a esa parte, Sasuke- Se burló el rubio, ganándose una fugaz, pero mortal mirada marca Uchiha.

Hinata lo miraba entre sorprendida y entusiasmada. Y Hiashi… pues a Hiashi, aparentemente se le había parado el corazón allí mismo. Cayó fulminado en cuanto escucho las palabras del pelinegro.

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, el Uchiha tomo la muñeca de la chica, quien permanecía estática y echo a correr casi arrastrándola, segundos después entraron los oficiales quienes se toparon con él de frente. Uno... dos, eran cinco en total.

-¿Sasuke?- Gritaron al unísono, deteniéndose al ver al criminal

-Ustedes- Dijo él con tono despectivo, pasando a su lado olímpicamente, para salir airoso de aquel lugar.

Itachi detuvo su patrulla al tiempo que veía a un joven idéntico a Sasuke salir corriendo de la iglesia con una mujer vestida de blanco, ¿su hermano se había casado a sus espaldas? Pero… iban demasiado rápido.

-¿Sasuke?- Pregunto incrédulo

-Itachi- Respondió, deteniéndose por un instante, comenzando a correr nuevamente, abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudando a Hinata a meter las faldas del vestido, luego se metió y arranco a una velocidad considerablemente indebida.

Entonces Itachi lo entendió todo. El chiflado al volante que había advertido Deidara por radio era nada menos que su hermano, intentando impedir la boda de la que, hasta hace poco, creyó que era su amiga.

-Estúpido hermano menor- Murmuro Itachi, mientras veía el auto alejarse

No se le ocurrió que el sujeto en cuestión pudiese ser Sasuke.

Konan, Sasori y Hidan le miraban burlones, intuyendo tal vez la clase de tonterías que estaría haciendo Sasuke. Por otro lado, Deidara le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Restándole importancia se subió nuevamente a su patrulla en busca de su móvil. Más le valía llamar a su hermano para que disminuyese la velocidad. Una próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte.

De todas las maneras que cruzaron por su cabeza en cuanto Sasuke llegase a impedir el matrimonio, jamás imagino, ni por un instante, que sería de una forma tan... inusual. No podía aplacar la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro.

Aprovecho el pare del semáforo para llevar a cabo la acción que había querido concretar desde que había visto al Uchiha. Se abrazo a su cuello con suavidad y le dio un beso que él no tardo en corresponder. Tuvieron que separarse a causa del sonido de un molesto celular, y por supuesto, el cambio de luz del semáforo.

-/-

Horas después, Hiashi salía de un relajante baño. Incluso se había dado el lujo de que le diesen un masaje. Ahora estaba más relajado. Revisaba su computador mientras bebía una copa de coñac. Se le ocurrió mirar su facebook, Al observar la foto que copaba su muro no pudo más que escupir el sorbo que con tanto gusto se había llevado a la boca.

Su hija besaba al bastardo pelinegro, pulcramente vestida de novia. Un momento… aquel definitivamente _no_ era el vestido que tenia puesto en la mañana. _Ese_ abrazaba su cintura. Era una actualización del rubio idiota que tenia Hinata por amigo. Al dar clic en la foto, surgió una tira de imágenes, el rubio y dos de las amigas de su hija brindaban con sonrisas estúpidas, y luego una muy particular hizo que su cabeza comenzase a palpitar otra vez, dándose cuenta del significado de las imágenes.

Un anillo de boda adornaba la mano de su hija, asimismo la mano del jodido impertinente. ¡Se había casado la muy... la muy.,.! Siguió pasando las imágenes, aquel panorama le parecía vagamente familiar. Hizo memoria... tal vez fuese cerca... ¡Mierda! No era… ¿o sí? Las... las... ¿Vegas? Tomo otro sorbo intentando refrenar el agudo palpitar de su pecho. ¡Jesús! Moriría seguro. Aquella muchachita le iba a sacar canas verdes…

**Fin**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
